Pirates of the Caribbean – Fremde Gezeiten
Pirates of the Caribbean – Fremde Gezeiten (Alternativtitel: Fluch der Karibik 4, Originaltitel: Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides) ist ein US-amerikanischer Piratenfilm in 3D des Regisseurs Rob Marshall aus dem Jahr 2011. Es ist der vierte Film der Pirates-of-the-Caribbean-Reihe. Inhalt Spanische Fischer ziehen einen alten Mann aus dem Meer, der die legendäre Quelle der ewigen Jugend entdeckt hat. Der Fall wird vor den spanischen König gebracht, der seine Flotte sofort mit der Suche beginnen lässt. Währenddessen treffen Gibbs und Jack Sparrow während eines Gerichtsprozesses in London aufeinander, in dem Piraten am laufenden Band verurteilt werden. Gibbs und Jack Sparrow entkommen, weil sich Jack als Richter ausgibt und den Kutscher der Gefängniskutsche bestochen hat. Dieser wurde allerdings auch von der britischen Regierung bestochen und so endet die Fahrt nicht in der Freiheit, sondern vor dem St. James’s Palace. Jack wird vor den britischen König George II. gebracht und dieser bittet ihn, für die Briten nach der Quelle zu suchen. Dafür würde der König ihm Schiff, Besatzung und Barbossa als Captain zur Verfügung stellen. Jack schlägt das Angebot aber aus, als er erfährt, dass Barbossa die Black Pearl verloren hat, und flieht aus dem Palast. In der Hafentaverne The Captain's Daughter trifft er seinen Vater, Captain Teague, der ihm erklärt, dass man drei Dinge benötigt, damit die Quelle der ewigen Jugend Unsterblichkeit verleiht: Die Träne einer Meerjungfrau und zwei besondere Kelche. Wie Jack von Gibbs und seinem Vater erfahren hat, scheint sich jemand als Jack Sparrow auszugeben und eine Besatzung zu suchen. In der Taverne stellt Jack seinen Nachahmer und muss erfahren, dass es sich bei ihm um Angelica, eine seiner ehemaligen Geliebten handelt. Angelica überwältigt ihn und Jack (als königliche Wachen kamen konnten sie nur knapp fliehen) wird von einem Zombie betäubt. Als er wieder erwacht, befindet er sich auf der Queen Anne’s Revenge, dem Schiff des berüchtigten Piraten Blackbeard. Angelica ist hier erster Offizier und gibt sich als Blackbeards Tochter aus. Die Matrosen wissen nicht, dass sie auf der Suche nach der Quelle der ewigen Jugend sind, und werden von Zombies kontrolliert. Außerdem befindet sich noch der gefangene Missionar Philip an Bord der Revenge. Jack erfährt, dass einer der Offiziere die Zukunft sehen kann und vorausgesehen hat, dass Blackbeard nur noch 2 Wochen zu leben hat, bevor er von einem einbeinigen Mann ermordet wird, bei dem es sich vermutlich um Barbossa handelt. Währenddessen wird Gibbs, der ebenfalls den Ort der Quelle kennt, von der britischen Flotte in Dienst genommen. Nun beginnt ein Wettrennen zwischen den spanischen Seefahrern, der britischen Flotte und Blackbeard. Um an die Träne der Meerjungfrau zu kommen, stellt Blackbeard den Meerjungfrauen bei White Cap Bay eine Falle: Er lässt einen Teil seiner Männer als Köder in Booten auf dem Meer treiben und lockt die Meerjungfrauen durch künstliches Licht von einem Leuchtturm an, während der Rest seiner Männer mit Fischernetzen am Ufer wartet. Als die Meerjungfrauen angreifen und den Großteil der Männer unter Wasser ziehen, sprengt Jack den Leuchtturm und ein herabfallender Steinblock begräbt eine der Meerjungfrauen unter sich. Alle anderen Meerjungfrauen fliehen und so wird nur sie gefangen genommen. Missionar Philip verliebt sich in sie und gibt ihr den Namen Syrena. Auf der Insel angekommen, auf der sich die Quelle der ewigen Jugend befinden soll, trennt sich Jack Sparrow von der Gruppe, um die zwei Kelche zu besorgen. Zuvor erfährt er jedoch von Angelica, dass man für die ewige Jugend auch ein Opfer benötigt: Das Ritual besteht darin, dass beide Kelche mit dem heiligen Wasser des Jungbrunnen gefüllt werden, in einem der Kelche befindet sich zudem die Träne der Meerjungfrau. Wer den Kelch mit Träne leertrinkt, bekommt alle Lebensjahre der Person gutgeschrieben, die den anderen Kelch leertrinkt. Das heißt jedoch, dass die andere Person stirbt. Währenddessen will Blackbeard die Meerjungfrau Syrena zum Weinen bringen, um an die Träne zu kommen. Als er begreift, dass diese sich auch in Philip verliebt hat, tötet er den Missionar scheinbar. Doch auch jetzt kann Syrena sich beherrschen und weint nicht. Als Philip, der nur betäubt worden war, wieder erwacht, kehrt er zu Syrena zurück, um sie zu befreien. Erst, als Philip ihr eine rührselige Rede darüber hält, wie viel sie ihm bedeutet, weint sie vor Freude und Blackbeard fängt eine Träne auf. Sie wird daraufhin von Blackbeards Leuten an einen Pfosten gefesselt, während sie halb im Wasser hängt, sodass sie nach Tagesanbruch langsam im Sonnenlicht verbrennen soll. Jack findet währenddessen heraus, dass die Spanier schneller waren und die Kelche bereits in ihrer Gewalt haben. Zusammen mit Barbossa, den er unterwegs trifft, schleicht er sich in das Lager der Spanier und entwendet die Kelche. Es stellt sich heraus, dass Barbossa nur hinter der Quelle her ist, um auf Blackbeard zu treffen und sich an diesem für sein verlorenes Bein und die Black Pearl zu rächen. Jack bringt die Kelche zu Blackbeard, während Barbossa und seine Truppe ihm folgt. Die Gruppe findet schließlich die Quelle der ewigen Jugend und es kommt zum Kampf zwischen Piraten, Engländern und den hinzustoßenden spanischen Truppen. Die Spanier zerstören den "heidnischen Ort" und werfen die Kelche in das Wasser, während Blackbeard und Angelica durch Barbossas vergiftete Klinge tödlich verwundet werden. Jack versucht, Angelica, die er immer noch liebt, zu retten. Syrena, die unterdessen von Philip befreit wurde, händigt Jack die Kelche aus. Dieser fragt die beiden, wer sich für den anderen opfern will. Angelica möchte selbstlos ihren Vater retten, Blackbeard greift ohne Weiteres nach dem Kelch mit der Träne. Nachdem das Schicksal beider besiegelt scheint, offenbart Jack, dass er die Kelche vertauscht hat, sodass Blackbeard stirbt und Angelica lebt. Syrena erzählt Philip, dass sie ihn retten kann, wenn er sie darum bittet. Mit letzter Kraft bittet Philip die Meerjungfrau um Vergebung, woraufhin sie ihn küsst und hinab ins Wasser zieht. Captain Barbossa fordert Blackbeards Schwert (mit dem er das Tauwerk von Schiffen beeinflussen kann) und die Überlebenden aus Blackbeards Crew ein. Sie kehren zurück auf die Queen Anne’s Revenge. Barbossa übernimmt das Kommando, legt seine königliche Uniform ab und wird wieder Pirat. Sein erstes Kommando ist daraufhin, nach Tortuga zu segeln. Nachdem Angelica wütend auf Jack ist und er ihr nach eigener Aussage nicht trauen kann, setzt er sie mit einer Pistole mit nur einem Schuss auf einer einsamen Insel aus. Dabei offenbart Angelica Jack, dass sie schwanger von ihm sei. Als Jack sie verlässt, schießt Angelica ihm nach, trifft ihn aber nicht. Am Strand trifft Jack wieder auf Gibbs, der Blackbeards Sammlung von Miniaturschiffen inklusive der Black Pearl ''von der ''Queen Anne’s Revenge gestohlen hat. Beide rätseln darüber, wie sie die Black Pearl befreien können. Nach dem Abspann sieht man, wie eine zuvor von Blackbeard und dem Quartiermeister verwendete Voodoo-Puppe von Jack an den Strand der einsamen Insel gespült wird, auf der Angelica festsitzt. Besetzung *Johnny Depp ... Jack Sparrow *Penelope Cruz ... Angelica *Geoffrey Rush ... Hector Barbossa *Ian McShane ... Blackbeard *Kevin R. McNally ... Joshamee Gibbs *Sam Claflin ... Philip *Àstrid Bergès-Frisbey ... Syrena *Stephen Graham ... Scrum *Keith Richards ... Captain Teague *Richard Griffiths ... König George *Greg Ellis ... Groves *Damian O'Hare ... Gillette *Óscar Jaenada ... Der Spanier *Anton Lesser ... Lord John Carteret *Roger Allam ... Premierminister Henry Pelham *Judi Dench ... Gesellschaftsdame *Christopher Fairbank ... Ezekiel *Paul Bazely ... Salaman *Bronson Webb ... Koch *Richard Thomson ... Derrick *Yuki Matsuzaki ... Garheng *Robbie Kay ... Schiffsjunge *Steve Evets ... Purser *Ian Mercer ... Quartiermeister *Deobia Oparei ... Gunner *Gemma Ward ... Tamara–Erste Meerjungfrau *Sebastian Armesto ... König Ferdinand *Juan Carlos Vellido ... Spanischer Fischer Captain *Tristan Laurence Perez ... Spanischer Fischer *Norberto Morán ... Spanischer Schiffbrüchiger *Gerard Monaco ... Spanischer Offizier *Tyrone Lopez ... Spanischer Soldat *Luke Roberts ... Captain der Royal Guard *Daniel Ings ... Soldat der Royal Guard *Emilia Jones ... Englisches Mädchen *Patrick Kennedy ... Englischer Vater *Jody Halse ... Gefängniswärter *Clifford Rose ... Gerichtsdiener *Paul Hunter ... Geschworenensprecher *Jorgelina Guadalupe Airaldi ... Meerjungfrau *Brea Berrett ... Meerjungfrauen *Toni Busker ... *Sanya Hughes ... *Daphne Joy ... *Antoinette Nikprelaj ... *Derek Mears ... Master-At-Arms *Danny Le Boyer ... Yeoman *Kitt Barrie ... Frau im Gerichtssaal *Steve Morphew ... Mann im Gerichtssaal *Alan Utley-Moore ... Richter Smith Entfallene Szenen Old Bill Image:OSTOldBill2.jpg| Image:OSTOldBill.jpg| Smart, Now! Image:SmartNow4.jpg| Image:SmartNow5.jpg| Tonight Image:Piratesworkingonsail.jpg| Image:Tonight1.jpg| Tango. Image:Swingingjack.jpg Image:Angielookingforjack.jpg Voodoo Doll Image:VoodooDollExtended6.JPG| Image:VoodooDollExtended7.JPG| Kategorie:Film